


Ch. 6 - New Years Eve

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Hanawell AU [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: It's New Years Eve in Cordonia! The tock ticks away, as secrets are revealed and peoples feelings come to light. Maxwell has a question for Hana, but does she have an answer for him?





	Ch. 6 - New Years Eve

It’s New Years Eve in Cordonia. Maxwell and Hana loiter around the dessert table, as the music plays fairly loudly in the ballroom. All over the room are gold, floating balloons. The chairs and tables garnished with golden accents, while flowers sprayed with gold, are pinned all over the ballroom. Liam and Genevieve went all out, showing all of their excitement over the arrival of the new Prince or Princess later in the year. All of the nobles had fell in suit, while wearing a blue or pink accent, depending on which they were hoping for, a Prince or Princess. Hana watches Maxwell devour little, cheese h’orderves and excuses herself at the smell.

She finds Genevieve towards the end of the ballroom, excusing herself from a conversation with some nobles when she sees Hana approaching.

“Lady Hana” She giggles, her hand gently rubbing her stomach

“This party is gorgeous, Genevieve” Hana smiles “May I?”

Genevieve nods, moving her hand for Hana to gently cup her small belly. Hana’s face flushes red, her heart swelling a little. The small, hard of her own belly, making her tear up.

“Genevieve, could we talk outside for a moment?” Hana asks

“Of course! Let’s go into the hall” Genevieve smiles, as she loops her arm into Hana’s

They step out of the hallway, slumping their shoulders at the coolness of the air outside of the ballroom.

“I really needed this, thank you Hana” Genevieve smiles

“I’m glad I could help, how have you been feeling?” Hana asks

“Mostly tired, some indigestion here and there, but really great otherwise. I really love being pregnant” Genevieve smiles, rubbing her belly again

“I’m relieved to hear you say that, because I am pregnant” Hana smiles weakly

Genevieve stops rubbing her belly, her eyes softening and filling with tears. Hana’s eye begin to tear, blurring her vision of Genevieve as she feels her pull her into a long hug.After a moment, she wipes her tears, pulling back to look at Genevieve.

“Hana, I’m so happy for you and Maxwell!” She says, wiping away her own tears

“Thank you” Hana says biting her lip

“Hana, what’s wrong?” Genevieve asks, looking concerned

“It’s just, this happened so fast. My parents don’t even know I’m with Maxwell and now we are having a baby together.” Hana says, her cheeks turning red

“Okay, step one is to take a breath and relax” Genevieve says, gently rubbing Hana’s arms “Stress is no good for your baby, second step is to talk to Maxwell about this. Maxwell hasn’t shut up about giving you a key, he is so in love with you. Let him be there for you” Genevieve smiles confidently at Hana “And step three, try not to worry so much about your parents approval. It’s Maxwell, yes he is silly and goofy but they will come to love him. That’s just how it is with him for most people.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t stress so much. If I can have a baby with Maxwell, I can talk to him about this.” Hana smiles

“You’re going to be a fantastic mother Hana, I cannot wait for our babies to grow up and play together” Genevieve smiles, pulling Hana into another hug

After a moment, someone calls for Genevieve, so they both head back into the ballroom. Genevieve does a small wave as her and Hana part ways.

Hana takes her seat at a table, slowly sipping on a glass of water. Olivia strides up to Hana, plopping herself down onto an empty chair. Studying Hana’s face as she finishes the macaroon in her hands.

“You’re pregnant” She spits out

“Excuse…what?” Hana says, slowly placing her glass back on to the table

“You’re not out on the dancefloor with Maxwell, who is beating that Rashad with a dance battle” Olivia smirks “I haven’t seen you eat barely anything or even had a drink. So, you are pregnant”

“Can you not?” Hana says, her cheeks turning red

It’s okay, I’d be embarrassed too.” Olivia lets out a small laugh “You’re not fooling anyone, Hana”

Upon seeing Hana’s face drop,

“But I mean, congratulations. You know, babies are a blessing and stuff.” Olivia says softly, finishing off her own flute of champagne.

“Thank you” Hana says softly, resuming sipping on her water

“You know, he’s gonna propose to you now” Olivia says, placing her empty flute on a waiters tray and grabbing another.

“How would you know what Maxwell is gonna do?” Hana asks

“Oh little Lee, its Maxwell.” Olivia says with a smirk

“I don’t want to get married yet, why is this happening backwards?’ Hana sighs

“Because neither of you practiced safe sex, duh” Olivia laughs

Drake’s face turns completely red, hearing Olivia say that as he walks by. He grumbles something under his breath as he speeds away.

“Speaking of safe sex, I think we both know this conversation is over. Good Luck.” Oliva smiles, as she gets up and follows Drake out of the ballroom

Hana looks up, scanning the room. Maxwell is still involved in his dance battle, but this time with another noble. Hana’s chest feels like its tightening all around her, as she quickly stands up into her chair and runs to a hallway. She listens to the music as the song begins to end, trying her best to calm down. She presses her back into the wall, the pressure helping her to calm down.

“Little Blossom! I killed that dance off, someone call the PO-LEECE!” Maxwell jokes as she walks down the hall towards Hana. “Uh, baby I’m kidding. Don’t call the police, no one is dead” Upon seeing the distress on Hana’s face.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just not feeling too well” Hana smiles weakly

“The countdown is about to begin, then we can go home and put you and baby to bed.” Maxwell says, kissing Hana and pulling her back into the ballroom

“This year is gonna be great!” Maxwell says, pulling Hana into an embrace

As he lets her go, the whole ballroom begins to count down together,

“10…..9…….8……7……..”

“I love you little blossom!” Maxwell shouts over the noise, as everyone turns to face the clock, he turns to face Hana

“6…….5………4…….”

“I love you too!” Hana says loudly

“3……..2……….1……..”

“HAPPY NEW YEARS!” Erupts from the ballroom as the giant clock dings loudly

Maxwell pulls Hana into him, their lips colliding. He pulls away and Hana blinks before she realizes he is down on one knee.

“Make me the happiest man alive, little blossom. Will you marry me?” Maxwell says, a giant smile on his face

Nobles begin to turn to watch them, when they see Maxwell down on one knee. Hana begins to cry a little,

“I’m so happy too baby, will you marry me?” Maxwell asks again

Hana looks at Maxwell, before turning on her heel and running out of the ballroom. Maxwell stands up, tucking the ring back into his coat pocket.

“She must just have to use the bathroom” Maxwell laughs nervously, as he runs off after Hana.


End file.
